The Fairytale Gone Bad
by angelinadelacour
Summary: Comet 2008: After show. Pourquoi Bill Kaulitz a-til autant bu ce soir là? Que se passe-t-il donc dans sa tête?


**Auteur :** Angelinadelacour

**Titre :** The fairytale gone bad

**Disclamer :** Aucun des personnages inclus dans cette histoire ne m'appartient. Ceci est une fiction qui s'appuie certe sur des faits réels mais je n'ai pas la prétention de savoir ce qui se passe dans le crâne de Bill ou de qui que ce soit. C'est juste ma vision des choses sur tout ce qui se passe en ce moment autour du groupe depuis début 2008.

**Notes **: Bon je ne l'ai pas senti venir celle-ci. Voilà ce que sa fait de rester enfermée toute la journée dans un bureau sous les néons pour son stage en entreprise. Ma créativité avait besoin de s'exprimer et voilà le résultat.

J'ai choisi ce titre qui est le titre d'une chanson de Sunrise Avenue que j'affectionne, même si elle n'a pas un réel rapport avec ce One Shot

Les notes sont à la fin!

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir votre avis dessus, alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review sur les sensations que ça vous a procuré !

Bonne lecture

**The Fairytale Gone Bad**

'Pourquoi est-ce que je me mets dans un état aussi lamentable ?'

Voilà la question que je me posais inlassablement depuis le début de la soirée et comme à chaque fois je bus une gorgée de plus ce qui n'arrangeait en rien mon état mais je m'en fichais. Au fond de moi je connaissais la raison à cette foutu question. Les raisons, serait plus juste.

Je pousse un soupir désabusé qui passe inaperçu dans ce tapage infernal.

Je prends une nouvelle gorgée.

Mes pupilles dilatées me renvoient des images floues que je connais pourtant par cœur. Je n'en suis pas à mon premier After Show après tout. C'est toujours le même rituel, les mêmes personnes qui se croient importantes ou qui nous adulent car elles pensent que nous sommes importants. Ils ne comprennent donc pas que tout ceci n'est qu'une mascarade faite pour les divertir, pour les détourner des choses essentielles de la vie ? La famille, les amis…l'Amour.

L'Amour, le vrai, pas ce simulacre écoeurant que nous offre Tom avec une autre de ses stupides starlettes blondes qui se croient irrésistibles. Elle se colle à lui comme une sangsue qui n'aurait pas vu une goûte de sang depuis un siècle. C'est un spectacle bien trop familier et écoeurant pour moi. En tout cas il n'a pas l'air de s'en plaindre, lui.

Je prends une nouvelle gorgée, puis après réflexion, je finis mon gobelet cul sec.

Je ne m'en fais pas, je sais que dans quelques secondes, quelqu'un viendra m'en apporter un plein. Noch ein Mal (1).

Voilà qui est fait, le bon bougre cherche un instant mon regard, je lui lance un de ses sourires dont j'ai le secret et qui sont bien pratique quand on ne veut pas sourire. L'autre hoche la tête, heureux comme s'il venait d'entrer dans mon cercle d'intime, son visage se lit comme un livre ouvert 'regardez je suis ami avec Bill K., il m'a fait un signe'.

Pourtant je me désintéresse tout aussi vite de lui et je ne me rappellerai même pas de son visage dans deux minutes, surtout après ce verre de whisky coca bien chargé qui s'ajoutera aux autres cocktails que j'ai déjà ingurgités depuis le début de la soirée.

Je reprend ma contemplation d'alcoolique privilégié du haut de mon balcon V.I.P. Les VSD sont partout pour empêcher quiconque de monter. On ne doit pas se mélanger avec les gens normaux faut croire ou alors ils se méfient des groupies en contrebas qui guettent nos moindres faits et gestes sans en avoir l'air ou carrément sans se cacher du tout.

Elles espèrent un signe qui rendra leur soirée inoubliable. Aller, soyons généreux.

Je bois une bonne moitié de mon breuvage et attrape mon paquet de cigarettes à moitié entamé. Je m'extirpe de mon siège tant bien que mal et m'approche de la balustrade en titubant un peu. J'observe un moment les filles qui m'ont repéré et qui s'affolent comme un essaim d'abeille devant un champ de fleurs au printemps.

Je sors alors une cigarette de son emballage, la porte à mes lèvres puis la laisse tomber dans la fosse aux lionnes. Comme un signal, elles se précipitent toutes au milieu des danseurs, se bousculant à qui mieux mieux pour attraper la petite tige de tabac piétinée, laissant leur instinct primaire prendre le dessus sur des millénaires d'évolution.

Je laisse échapper un petit rire.

Wie ergreifend (2). Pathétique.

Je recommence mon petit manège à plusieurs reprises et elles continuent de même, ne se rendant pas compte de leur déchéance.

Je suis vite lassé de mon petit jeu et je retourne m'affaler près de mon verre comme si de rien n'était, maudissant intérieurement la frivole stupidité du monde qui m'entoure.

Les mains de Tom sont toujours autant au sud de la blondasse et la musique est toujours aussi forte et mauvaise. Je comprends pourquoi les G's n'ont pas voulu assisté à ce massacre. Ils ont dépassé leur limite. Moi, je ne sais tout simplement pas m'arrêter. Et puis, IL voulait rester, alors je suis là. Je suis son double, son jumeau, c'est normal que je veuille être constamment près de lui.

Pourtant chaque fête est une déception de plus. Alors je bois, je bois pour oublier et faire abstraction de ce qui m'entoure, de toute cette futilité sans lendemain. Je bois aussi pour oublier que je bois. Ironique non ?

J'attrape mon verre, j'ai grandement besoin de ma potion d'amnésie (3). Je fais claquer ma langue. Voilà qui est mieux.

Je sens un poids à côté de moi et je tourne la tête, mais mon espoir de voir l'ombre d'une dread à mes côtés s'envole vite en fumé lorsque je croise le regard d'un gars d'à peu près mon âge. Je vois ses lèvres remuer mais je ne comprends rien, autant par la faute de la musique trop forte que de mon trop fort taux d'alcoolémie.

Je croasse un 'quoi ?' et il répète plus fort :

- Sa va ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

Je hausse les épaules. Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui foutre. Quoiqu'en regardant bien il à l'air plutôt sincère, enfin, autant qu'on peut l'être avec quelques verres d'alcool dans le cerveau.

- Faut pas que tu reste tout seul dans ton coin. Tu veux venir danser ?

Il me montre la piste surchauffée en bas où se trémousse une bonne centaine de personne.

Je hoche la tête sans conviction et me lève pour le suivre. Après tout ça me changera les idées.

Sauf que ce n'est pas l'avis de mon garde du corps qui fait un 'non' catégorique du menton lorsque je me dirige vers l'escalier. Je me retourne vers mon compagnon qui a saisi le message et s'en va seul se trémousser sur la piste. Je ne suis pas une grosse perte.

Je retourne vers mon canapé et comme par magie mon verre est de nouveau plein. Il existe vraiment un Dieu sur Terre.

Je me mets à comater tranquillement dans mon coin et plus personne ne me dérange, à part pour m'apporter un nouveau verre de temps à autre.

Combien d'heures de souffrance alcoolisée devrais-je encore subir avant que toute cette mascarade ne cesse ?

Je veux trouver la quiétude d'une chambre d'hôtel où je pourrais pleurer les larmes de mon corps sans témoin et m'endormir en sachant que je ne me souviendrais de rien de précis le lendemain.

La solitude des chambres d'hôtel est quelque chose que j'apprécie particulièrement, c'est le moment où je peux être vraiment moi-même et me détacher de ce monde de paillette et de flash photos pendant quelques heures bénies.

La solitude en société est ce que je redoute le plus et pourtant j'ai l'impression de la vivre trop souvent à mon goût.

Plus vous êtes célèbres et plus vous êtes seuls, même en étant entouré constamment. C'est une expérience qui me laisse un goût amer dans la bouche.

Oh bien sur, je ne vais pas me plaindre. J'ai une dizaine de personnes constamment à mon service, je vais de palace en palace, j'ai du succès et des dizaines milliers de fans à travers le monde qui vivent leur vie à travers moi et je fais le tour du monde.

Pourtant j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est le monde qui tourne autour de moi et que je reste figé comme une poupée en chiffon sans âme qui se laisse ballotter au grès des envies des autres.

Une série de concerts dans toute l'Europe pendant deux mois ? Pas de problème. Des séances de dédicaces et d'interviews interminables ? Aucun souci. Des playbacks bidons dans des shows télévisés un peu partout dans le monde ? On peut le faire, c'est pour le bien du groupe.

Et ainsi de suite, sans pause, sans prendre le temps de souffler, de comprendre ce qui se passe réellement.

On profite.

Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croient tous.

Bien sûr qu'au début c'était marrant. On était des gosses qui n'étaient pas très appréciés, alors on a pris notre revanche sur la vie. Mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple. Il y a une contre partie à tout. Rien n'est donné gratuitement et ça je l'ai découvert trop tard.

Alors je savoure vraiment les moments qui sont chers à mon cœur et qui sont si rares. Après m'être fait une peur bleue avec la perte de ma voix, j'en suis venu à bénir ces jours coupés du monde où j'ai retrouvé un semblant de vraie vie.

Oui, je l'avoue. J'ai honteusement profité de toute l'attention que m'a porté mon frère, j'en ai savouré chaque seconde. Je les ai gravé dans ma mémoire aussi sur que je connais toutes mes chansons par coeur.

C'est fou comme le fait de perdre ma voix m'a fait développer mes autres sens. J'étais tout ouie à ses moins paroles, même si elles étaient quelquefois un peu maladroites et souvent énervantes. Je ressentais sa présence à côté de moi, sa chaleur et cela suffisait à m'apaiser.

Mais je n'aurais pas dû m'y habituer. Maintenant j'ai constamment froid et je me sens vide. Alors je pensais que l'avoir sous les yeux suffirait à combler ce manque.

C'est une grave erreur. Je le vois de jour en jour s'éloigner de moi. Oh, pas physiquement. Nous sommes toujours fourrés ensemble à moins de 10 mètres l'un de l'autre, mais psychiquement.

Il est embourbé dans le jeu de la célébrité. Il y a pris goût et il le vit pleinement et sereinement.

J'ai besoin d'une énorme dose d'alcool

Au fond, je pense qu'ils ont compris pourquoi je bois. Après tout ils en ont vu d'autres des petites stars pourries gâtées se brûler les ailes à vouloir voler trop près des rayons de la célébrité.

Et mes ailes se réduisent peu à peu en cendre et je me sens tomber.

_Hilf mir fliegen_ (4)

Dire que j'en ai fait une chanson.

Cette chanson, c'est ma bouteille à la mer.

Toutes.

Elles ont toutes, ou presque, compris le message à leur manière. Le monde entier connaît mon désespoir.

Sauf Lui. Lui, le destinataire du message.

Ne dit-on pas que l'Amour rend aveugle ?

'Alors tu dois sacrément m'aimer, n'est-ce pas ?'

Je finis encore un verre cul sec. Puis un autre.

Demain sera un autre jour.

Das Ende

Notes : 

1 : Encore une fois

2 : le mot est répété en Français juste après.

3 : Petite référence au monde de Harry Potter, même s'il n'est pas question de magie ici

4 : _Hilf mir fliegen (aide moi à voler)_ : une des toutes dernières chansons du groupe (en mai 2008 en tout cas ). Je l'interprète à ma façon.

Review ? (petit bouton GO en bas à droite ! Don't be shy girls !)


End file.
